La Pierre et l'Oiseau
by Narcisse
Summary: 24e défi du Poney Fringant. La rencontre d'un Palantir perdu et d'une main innocente. Il n'est guère prudent d'user d'une Pierre de Vision lorsque l'on ignore qui détient les autres...


**Notes :** Voici ma réponse (quelque peu en retard) au 24e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le vaste thème des Palantiri. Qu'est-il advenu des pierres qui furent perdues ? Qu'arriverait-il si une main innocente venait à en retrouver une ?

Ma réponse est loin d'être plaisante. Il n'est guère prudent de faire usage d'une Pierre de Vision lorsqu'on ignore qui détient les autres…

Bonne lecture (malgré tout).

* * *

**La Pierre et l'Oiseau**

o o o o o

Delthirion l'avait trouvée là, un jour qu'il marchait en battant les herbes sur les bords de l'Anduin. Le courant l'avait rejetée sur la pente sablonneuse de la berge où elle gisait, quelque peu en amont du chemin qu'il suivait, à demi-cachée par la végétation. Elle semblait être là depuis toujours, pourtant jamais il ne l'avait remarquée, alors que ses pas l'amenait souvent sur ce passage. Au reste, ni feuille, ni terre ne venait non plus ternir sa surface. Elle semblait avoir été posée là par une main humaine, qui aurait souhaité la dissimuler. Mais la cachette était par trop absurde pour que cela puisse être le cas : elle n'était pas suffisamment masquée, et trop proche du fleuve pour être en sûreté. Et l'objet était bien trop étrange pour attirer la curiosité animale. Non, il n'y avait guère que le courant qui avait pu l'amener ici.

Une mystérieuse Pierre ronde, à la forme parfaite. Lisse, noire et brillante.

C'était son éclat, réverbéré par un rayon de soleil, qui avait attiré son regard. Intrigué, le jeune homme était sorti du chemin, écartant les broussailles de son bâton de marche. Avec précaution, il s'était accroupi sur le sol boueux et glissant, afin de mieux l'observer ; la Pierre, d'un seul tenant, semblait faite d'un cristal pur. Pas une aspérité ne venait grever sa surface. Une telle œuvre de perfection ne pouvait avoir été réalisée par l'Homme. La pierre était terriblement belle.

S'avançant doucement, il s'en était saisi. Au moment même où ses mains en avaient effleuré la surface, un flot d'images s'était déversé dans son esprit, avec la violence d'une mer déchaînée. Pris de stupeur, il s'était écarté brutalement, tombant à la renverse dans l'eau froide qui affleurait sur la berge.

A moitié trempé et couvert de boue, Delthirion était resté assis là, tentant de comprendre cet étrange phénomène, le regard rivé sur la Pierre. Celle-ci lui faisait l'effet d'un œil énorme qui l'observait silencieusement. Il avait fouillé sa mémoire à la recherche d'une phrase, d'un souvenir qui aurait pu l'aiguiller sur la nature de l'objet. Tout ce dont il s'était rappelé était une antique légende qui mentionnait l'existence de vieilles Pierres, à l'origine si lointaine qu'elle s'était perdue. Disséminées à travers Arda, elles permettaient de relier les esprits de ceux qui en faisaient l'usage.

Les Pierres de Vision.

Qu'il s'agît effectivement d'une de ces Pierres ou non, il l'ignorait, mais ne s'était pas attardé sur ce point. Sans doute aurait-il dû en être effrayé, mais il était bien trop jeune pour faire preuve d'une telle sagesse. Et plutôt que de s'en écarter, sa main était revenue caresser le cristal lisse et brillant.

Et, depuis ce jour, jamais son esprit ne s'en était éloigné vraiment.

Il avait essayé de la déplacer à ce moment, en vain. D'environ deux pieds de long, la Pierre était lourde, et les images étrangères qui envahissaient son esprit à son contact rendaient la tâche difficile. La nuit tombant, il avait fini par abandonner, se contentant de la cacher du mieux qu'il pût, après l'avoir placée hors de portée du fleuve vorace. Il était revenu le lendemain, muni d'un linge pour aveugler la Pierre. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il l'avait emmenée loin de la berge, pour la dissimuler entre les racines d'un vieux chêne.

Il n'en parla à personne. Jamais.

o o o o o

Au début, ses visites à la Pierre étaient quelque peu espacées. Delthirion avait encore suffisamment à faire ailleurs pour ne pas y penser à longueur de temps. Pourtant celles-ci s'allongèrent rapidement, et se firent de plus en plus proches. La Pierre exerçait sur lui un attrait irrésistible. Sans nulle autre pareille, ses capacités étaient si extraordinaires !… Les images et les visions qu'elles délivraient devinrent bien vite aussi indispensables à son esprit que l'eau et le pain pouvaient l'être à son corps. Bientôt, ce fut à chaque nouvelle aube qu'il quittait la maison pour retourner à la cachette du vieux chêne, aussi discrètement que s'il allait retrouver une amante.

Ses premiers contacts avec la pierre furent particulièrement brutaux. Le jeune homme n'était alors pas capable de contrôler les visions qu'elle lui communiquait, et il ne les comprenait guère plus. Ce n'était qu'une succession de scènes, apparemment sans aucun lien entre elles. Certaines n'étaient que guerre et dévastation, d'une cruauté extrême. D'autres lui montraient une obscurité lourde de silence. Parfois lui apparaissait un vieillard vêtu de blanc, mais il s'empressait alors d'interrompre le contact – au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il jouait un jeu défendu. Puis, il y avait la Mer, cette somptueuse étendue d'un bleu profond dont l'horizon semblait infini. Il la savait pointer vers l'Ouest, pour avoir vu le soleil s'y coucher une fois. Il s'était alors plu à rêver au Paradis qui s'y trouvait au loin.

Et il y avait la flamme. Cette flamme sombre et ardente qui semblait consumer son esprit, aussi brûlante qu'un regard meurtrier, et dont la rencontre était violente et douloureuse. Le jeune homme cherchait autant que possible à éviter son toucher. Il ignorait ce qu'elle était – ou qui elle était. Cependant, il avait parfois l'horrible impression qu'elle l'observait même quand il ne la voyait pas.

Rapidement, il parvint à contrôler les visions que lui offrait la Clairvoyante. Du moins le croyait-il... Il comprit qu'elles étaient indépendantes entre elles, car issues de sources différentes ; il apprit à demander à la Pierre ce qu'il voulait voir lui-même. Mais, à vrai dire, il ne chercha pas à savoir si ces ordres venaient de ses propres pensées. Il prenait plaisir à voyager dans ses entrailles, se sentant pénétré d'un talent qu'il croyait n'appartenir qu'à lui. Et, à mesure que les jours se succédaient, il passait davantage de temps plongé dans les profondeurs obscures du cristal. Son esprit, bien vite, ne vécut plus que pour Elle.

Il ne vit pas même ses joues se creuser et son corps s'amaigrir, ni la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux des siens.

Delthirion ne perçut point le changement dans ce qu'il entrevoyait depuis la Pierre. Il ne remarqua pas la haine et le désir de cruauté qu'elle lui diffusait de plus en plus. Dans les images de batailles et de combats qui se jouaient désormais en boucle dans son esprit, de cette guerre même qui se déroulait alors, les abominables visages inhumains et déformés de ses ennemis prenaient la forme de ceux de ses alliés. Il ne comprit pas que parmi ces visages inconnus d'Elfes et d'Hommes, autrefois beaux et nobles, se trouvaient ceux de son peuple.

Il ne sentit pas la flamme obscure qui l'observait et le rongeait sans relâche.

Le jour où il s'en aperçut, malgré tout, il s'arracha de la Pierre avec un hurlement d'horreur. Soulevé par des haut-le-cœur, le corps parcouru de tremblements, il lui fallut un ultime et dernier effort de volonté pour se calmer. Delthirion se jura alors de ne plus jamais toucher à la sphère de cristal, tenta même de la détruire, par la lame et par le feu. En vain. La Clairvoyante demeurait invincible. Le lendemain, ses mains en parcouraient de nouveau la surface douce ; le souvenir de la veille avait disparu.

Ce jour-là, son âme se noya définitivement dans la profondeur noire de la Pierre de Vision.

Depuis l'obscurité de sa folie, les rares images que sa mémoire parvint à garder de la période qui suivit ne formaient qu'une succession dépourvue de sens, aux relents d'aversion et de brutalité. Il eut un éclair de lucidité, une fois ; il lavait alors ses mains rougies par le sang dans l'eau claire de l'Anduin, l'esprit envahi par les visages désormais immuables de sa mère et de ses sœurs, dévastés par l'horreur et la souffrance. La vision lui infligea un tel supplice qu'il préféra sombrer de nouveau dans la démence.

Jamais plus son âme n'entrevit alors la lumière.

o o o o o

Le hurlement sauvage s'arrêta net, étouffé par la morsure vive et fatale de la flèche. L'archer avait lestement réagi en surprenant le bruit des pas derrière lui ; la corde de son arc s'était relâchée au moment où le cri bestial de la créature avait déchiré l'air. Mais quelle était-elle donc ? En s'approchant, le gardien constata, non sans un frisson d'effroi, qu'elle avait jadis été un Homme.

L'humanité l'avait pourtant quitté bien avant qu'il ne lui donnât la mort.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre. Celui-ci était d'une maigreur effrayante, voûté comme celui d'un animal. Ses mains aux ongles trop longs étaient repliées comme les serres d'un rapace. Quant à son visage… Sa vue en était presque insoutenable. Ses traits étaient atrocement ravagés, déformés par l'insanité. Par-delà ce masque monstrueux, le gardien finit par reconnaître la figure altière d'un Gondorien.

Quelle folie avait-elle pu donc le conduire jusqu'ici, aux frontières de la Lorien ?

L'Elfe releva la tête, observant le lit placide de l'Anduin qui suivait son long cours. Un vent glacial venait gifler son visage. Malgré le soleil pâle qui brillait dans le ciel bleuté, l'atmosphère lui semblait sombre et menaçante.

Il sentit sourdre en lui une profonde mélancolie.

Jusqu'où l'Ombre se déverserait-elle ?

Le gardien reporta son regard sur la figure dévastée par le Mal, autrefois si pure et innocente ; et il sentit au fond de lui, non sans désespoir, qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Les joues sillonnées de larmes, il ferma les paupières du cadavre.


End file.
